


But The Right One

by Bibilita



Series: But The Right One [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibilita/pseuds/Bibilita
Summary: Razz and Mutt knew they didn't have the healthiest relationship. They knew it was messed up in many ways (but they were messed up in many ways too). It worked.Until it didn't.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: But The Right One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813636
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	But The Right One

**Author's Note:**

> A swapfellcest story that doesn't actually have too much romance because I am terrible at writing QwQ (I aim for angst though! XD)
> 
> I have no idea how to tag! I accept help XD
> 
> Also, beware bad english XD
> 
> (Me being super nervous about posting this + also really really wanting to post it = *clicks 'post' and runs away)

Mutt tried not to let his thoughts spiral down to the darkest parts of his mind like they were trying to do. He hated hearing the disappointment in his lord's voice. He hated that he _had_ disappointed him, spectacularly.

First, he had fallen asleep.

He didn't even know for how long his lord had been calling him, he… he had gone straight to bed after getting home, he was just so tired…

Mutt's mind was brought to the awaken world slowly, all thoughts a mushy mess trying to make sense of the world. He hadn't been in his best shape lately. He didn't know what exactly he caught, but high fever and dizzy spells made sure to make him little more than a pile of bones confined to waste in bed for the last few days, today being his first day back to work. Not that his health was anything impressive to begin with, mind you.

He suddenly felt much more awake when he heard his brother screech his name for the who knows how many times.

Mutt knew he shouldn't have fallen asleep, regardless of how tired he was. He had no excuse. ' _Sick_ ' was no excuse. He hadn't even heard Razz get home, he hadn't heard anything, he just... just…

"Mutt!"

No wasting anymore time, Mutt rushed out of bed, tripping over the sheets and stumbling his way to the door, ungraciously yanking it open.

"M-M'lord?" he knew he had been too late when he saw Razz at the top of the stairs, probably tired of waiting for him to answer. Mutt haphazardly kicked the sheet still tangled around his leg back inside the room and closed the door, sheepishly looking to the side. "I'm sorry, I-"

"You were _sleeping_ ." Mutt flinched at the first sign of disappointment in Razz's voice. He knew, he shouldn't have, he _knew-_ "Of course you were." the second part, mumbled as if he wasn't actually supposed to hear it, was somehow worse.

"Well!" and then Razz had turned his frown into an unexpected smile, giving him an undeserving second chance. "Dinner is ready!" 

His brother's happiness was contagious and always brought a smile to his own skeletal face. So, Mutt had grabbed that chance without a second thought and just tried to pretend he hadn't done anything wrong.

As Razz had turned and made his way downstairs, Mutt noticed the unusual attire his brother was wearing, a thin black fabric thing that clinged to his spine, from the hips to up above, where it disappeared under the armor. He must have put it on after getting home, Razz certainly wasn't wearing that earlier. Mutt had itched to ask what was it, and more importantly, for _what_ (it didn't offer any extra protection, and Razz never seemed to mind showing some spine. Heh). He hadn't wanted to test his luck, though, so he didn't.

Instead, Mutt followed him to the kitchen where the food was already waiting, ready to be eaten, Razz besides it.

"Looks wonderful, M'lord." and it surely tasted as wonderfully too. His lord was a great cook. 'The Captain of the Royal Guard must be someone capable not only in combat, cooking too is important!' was his way to explain his hobby.

"Of course it does!" Mutt just _loved_ that proud smile on his face. "Well then! Sit down and eat!"

Then, his second mistake.

Distractedly, Mutt had sat in front of him and just waited for Razz to start eating first. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, it was simply natural for him to wait for his lord to give the first bite. Mutt had readied his fork and lifted it slowly, eyes glued on his brother, waiting.

Except, Razz kept looking at him, waiting for a reaction, no change on his expression. The shorter skeleton started tapping his fingers rhythmically on the wooden surface, unwavering glare fixated on Mutt.

Mutt had known in that moment that something was wrong. He looked down at his fork, and he could feel himself start to sweat a little. There was _clearly_ something wrong. Razz had probably put pepper in the food, he thought. A lot of pepper. It wouldn't be the first time. After he took a bite, Razz would ask him how it was while he felt like his body was melting off. 

Mutt had tried to discreetly drop a little bit of food back to the plate. He didn't need much to critique, right? Then he had put the food in his mouth, tasting it slowly, and the burn hadn't been there. Then what was it? It hadn't looked like a new recipe…

"It is very good, M'lord!" he had tried his luck.

He lifted his eyes to the sight of Razz frowning darkly at him, teeth grinding in anger. Mutt's soul froze in his chest along with the rest of his body. Oh no.

"Oh, yeah?" Mutt tried hard to not flinch at the cold tone. "You didn't seem to be tasting all that much."

Razz had definitely noticed him dropping food back to the plate. The taller skeleton had paled a little at Razz words and took a big forkful to his mouth to see if he had missed a new condiment or something for Razz to be so ang- upset.

The next thing he knows is that Razz is growling and slapping the fork away before it could even touch his teeth. 

"When did I even give you permission to sit _here_?"

Mutt flinched then, looking to the side to avoid eye contact. And then he went still in shock.

How could he have had the audacity to sit down on a chair by the table without permission?! His dumbass self forgot a rule so simple and kept acting as if nothing was wrong! He quickly threw himself at the floor, kneeling by the foot of the chair while looking at Razz like a very guilty puppy.

As a good dog, he would accept his punishment without complaints.

(If he had a tail, it would have probably been swinging in anticipation. Good thing he didn't have one, then. Razz would complain about it bumping on everything.

He already had enough things for his lord to complain about.)

"You can go sit there on the floor." 

If only Mutt had a tail, it would have dropped in disappointment right in that moment. This kind of punishment made him get distant from Razz and incapable of looking at him. But he obeyed. He silently went to the corner with his head down. Of course, he didn't take his food with him. Razz didn't give permission for him to do so.

He simply sat down at the corner looking miserable. He had wanted to turn around and apologize so badly, just to be able to be with his Lord a little more. He doubted Razz would have been happy if he said anything then, though.

Mutt tried to ignore the hunger he felt and just stand still. He started to lose himself in thought, trying to find distractions as the minutes ticked by slowly, and after what felt like forever, Razz's voice interrupted his thoughts again.

"Do you want to eat, Mutt?" 

Mutt looked up at that, hopeful, just so happy that he couldn't help but to shed a few tears. He had thought Razz was giving him another chance, that maybe he hadn't fucked up too badly, that _maybe_...

"Yes, M'lord." he said, certain that he could make things right again. He felt his non-existent stomach growl in the same moment his also non-existent eyes landed on his plate.

Razz just grinned and walked to where he was still sitting. "Do you think you deserve it?"

And with that, all his hopes were gone. His smile fell, and he felt even worse for being disappointed. He had no right to feel like that! Like he had just lost something, like he had even deserved it _in the first place-_ He didn't deserve it- he- he didn't...

"No..." his eyes fell to the ground. He was hungry, but he had disobeyed. It was his own fault.

Mutt took comfort in the fact that Razz had smiled then, pleased, had even patted his head, and that he had done at least _something_ right.

But he couldn't help but to feel heartbroken when he saw the food be taken and thrown away without a second of hesitation.

"Good to see you still know your place."

And now he was in the corner of the kitchen, in the dark and hungry and alone. Since Razz didn't tell him that he could get out of the corner before heading to bed, he stayed.

He foolishly hadn't put his jacket on when he exited his room and he felt vulnerable without it. He wanted to go get it, but the fear to disappoint Razz _again_ kept him glued exactly where he was.

He needed to sleep. He had work tomorrow. Mutt tried to get as comfortable as possible, resting his head on the walls, limbs curling into fetal position to feel more protected. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Oh." 

At the sound of his voice, Mutt groggily opened his eyes to look at his brother. Razz was looking down at him, and it took Mutta moment to remember where he was and why he was so sore. His lord just stared blankly at him, face indecipherable. 

"I had forgotten you were there." Mutt saw a tinge of a smile on Razz's face before his brother turned to face the stove, that familiar expression he always had when thinking about what to cook taking over. "Good morning."

Razz seemed to be well rested and in a good mood.

Mutt, on the other hand, didn't sleep well. He barely slept, actually. Too uncomfortable. But despite everything, he gave a very tired and honest smile. If Razz was happy, he was happy too. He ignored the fact that Razz said that he forgot him there.

"Good morning, M'lord." Mutt was tired, eyes barely open. All the little energy he had managed to save from yesterday's afternoon nap was apparently drained from him over night. He would definity end up sleeping on the job... 

A yawn escaped him, and when he blinked his eyes properly open, what he saw was Razz glaring at him with a frown. Mutt froze. Had he managed to already ruin the morning? How? What did he do? What-

His stomach growled loudly, distracting him from everything else.

Mutt put his hand over his stomach area as if it would stop the sounds, a blush on his face, hoping the sound wouldn't affect Razz's already questionable good mood and that he would get a delicious breakfast. His eyes sparkled at the idea of warm and heavy food after the nothingness from the night before. Food seemed like a very good idea right now.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Razz's voice brought him back to the present again and Mutt looked up to see his brother crouching down in front him with a plate of omelet in hands this time, a wide smile on his face. "Do you think you deserve food today, Mutt?"

His eye lights lit up in eager hopefulness before he could even stop himself. 

"Yes, M'lord! I learned my lesson and am very sorry for my disobedience." Mutt stayed in the corner the whole night. He took his punishment without complaints, so he could be forgiven, right? And Razz even brought an omelet to him. He was so happy. It smelled so good, he was practically drooling. Good boys get rewards. His eyes sparked with adoration at his brother as it always did.

Something dark flashed through Razz's own eyes, there and gone in the next moment. But as quick as it had been, Mutt was sure of what he saw. He felt that his answer was the wrong one and his smile immediately strained a little bit, his sixth sense telling him that his punishment was not over yet. And the gut feeling was something that he trusted more than his eyes; it had saved him many times in the past, after all.

Razz got up and patted his head, smiling down at him.

"Very well." his eyes glinted. "Do you want fresh food or yesterday's dinner?"

He wasn't even sure if he still wanted to eat, no matter how badly he craved for his lord's good cooking.

"Uh... Fresh food?" Mutt said, unsure, with a little tilt of his head, trying his best not to piss his brother off. Was this the right answer? _Was there_ a right answer?

"Fresh food it is!" Mutt watched in confused silence as Razz put the plate with omelet on the table and opened the cabinets, searching for something. His confused turned into trepidation when he saw the dog bowl. "Enjoy."

Razz filled it to the brim with the driest dog food Mutt ever saw, a sadistic smile on his face as he walked back to his own breakfast. 

Mutt made a deliberate effort to not let his face scrunch up in disgust, glaring at the bowl without making a move to touch it. He didn't want that. It always made him sick. It was dry, tasted like sad pieces of wood and provided little sustainment for him. Just looking at the full bowl made his stomach churl in distaste.

But he couldn't say that to Razz, be that ungrateful. Mutt couldn't go out tired and hungry. It was like asking to be killed. Razz knew that, and he even gave him choices. He would have to eat that.

"Oh. T-Thank you, M'lord." He took the bowl with as much enthusiasm as he would in offering himself as a 'helper' for Undyne. The worst thing about the food was that he couldn't just shove it down, because it was so dry it could get stuck in his 'throat'.

His bones popped when he moved his arms up, a little stiff from the position he stayed in all night, but Mutt completely ignored that as he threw a few kibbles in his mouth and started munching. He gave the best smile he could force on his face to Razz, to show his gratitude for the… food. 

...Yeah, it probably looked more like a grimace.

Razz narrowed his eyes at him and Mutt just did his best to swallow down the nervous lump in his throat along with the dog food, almost choking in the process.

"You don't seem very happy about your breakfast." Razz's tone was as dry as the kibble, just bordering on truly angry. "Do you want yesterday's food after all?"

Mutt shook his head frantically, fighting to swallow what was in his mouth as quickly as he could. Razz was not pleased. And he _did_ choose fresh food, so he better eat it all, right? With a pang of guilt, Mutt relaxed his smile a little bit, making it a little more natural.

"I am happy! I am happy with anything you give me, M'lord!" even though he would be happier with other choices... But it didn't matter. 

No matter what, Razz was his Lord, his Master, his brother, his _everything_. He would gladly do anything for him. Eating dog food was easy.

Mutt just ate everything quietly, trying not gag at the dry kibble. To think that yesterday's dinner was all thrown away… 

He was only half way done when Razz came closer, tugging on his collar and attaching his leash to it without a word.

"Are you done yet?" he asked, as if he gesture hadn't already been a clear enough sign for him to hurry.

Mutt got a handful of kibble and stuffed it in his mouth, trying to down the rest of the thing quickly, only to feel nauseated. Still, all of the dog food was gone, so he nodded to Razz and got up, trying not to throw up.

Razz rolled his eyes at him and marched out of the house, stomping his way out without a comment, footsteps rushed as he dragged Mutt around. The taller tripped over his own feet a couple of times, terrible nausea added to low magic levels, exhaustion and a lingering feverish feeling making him sluggish and dizzy. Razz just kept dragging him through snow when that happened, the collar choking him until Mutt got his feet under himself again.

"I expect you to stay awake at your job, Mutt." Razz warned him with a tone that told him his lord already knew he planned on sleeping. Mutt didn't answer.

Before he knew it, they had already arrived at his station, and even though a part of himself felt relieved that he couldn't mess up during the short trip anymore, he also dreaded the moment when Razz would turn around and leave him to do his own job. One of the good things about being sick is that he would sleep for most of the day, distract himself with something meaningless (like fixing the machine) and just have his Lord next to him for most of his awake time. The last days hadn't been _great_ , but Mutt knew Razz had only been stressed.

~~(that was it, wasn't it? He was stressed. That's all)~~

Razz hadn't even gone yet and Mutt already missed him.

"There. Do your job for once and _don't fall asleep_." Razz unbuckled the leash harshly and turned to leave, not another word coming from him.

And Mutt was _trying_. He was really, really trying. He was doing his job. It was just that he knew nothing would happen as always, and he just felt so tired... A little nap here and there wouldn't hurt, right? It is not as if he would just stay there defenseless, he could still keep his ears out for anything. There was always the sound of crunching snow no matter how stealthy you were.

So, just a little nap. If only he had his jacked... While skeletons did not feel cold like other monsters, they still felt _something_ , and it for sure was not comfortable being in Snowdin with only a thin long sleeved shirt covering his upper body. He laid down on his station, using his arms as a makeshift pillow while looking forward into the forest.

He misses his big, cozy and fuzzy jacket with the slight smell of barbeque sauce. Urgh. The thought of his favorite food just made him more sick. He isn't even sure if it would be better if he threw up somewhere. He needed something to bring his mood up. A visit to the old man didn't sound bad. Who knows, maybe it would wake him up a little more.

Checking to see if there was no one around, Mutt teleported himself to the big purple door, ready to share his knock knock jokes and stories.

* * *

Mutt was sleeping lightly with his back resting against the door, having fallen asleep before he even noticed. He got bad luck lately, even the old man wasn't here. He had planned to wait a little bit more, but...

He was pulled from his sleep by someone calling him from the distance. He woke up, confused at first, taking his time to stretch a little bit and look around. Ah, that had been a good nap. For how long had he slept? He should probably go back...

Mutt took a shortcut directly to his station. He didn't expect to find an irate Razz there. He most definitely didn't expect to find his lord screeching his name, magic flaring violently in his eyes, which made him froze the moment they landed on his presence.

Mutt had no time to do anything before he was brutally shoved against a tree by blue magic. He winced when he felt his already sore back hit the bark.

"Where were you?" Razz growled, and Mutt knew his next words would determine whether the pain on his back was the worst thing he had to worry about or not.

Mutt loved his lord, he truly did, but he wasn't in his best shape. His magic levels were unstable at best, and he knew any sign of his no-okayness wouldn't be apparent. He knew Razz was more stressed than usual, for some reason, and he knew Razz had killed him gone a little too far in the past. On accident, of course! Mutt knew Razz wouldn't- he knew his lord loved him, even if… 

He couldn't tell Razz the truth.

"I thought I saw something between the trees, but it was just a child." Mutt lied.

Razz narrowed his eyes, suspicious, and didn't loosen his grip on his soul. 

"A child? Who?" he pressed harder.

Fast, think about a little shit that never admits anything! "It was a bunny! Since it was not a human, I returned to the station, M'lord."

Razz frowned harder, but let him go.

"You better not be lying to me, Mutt." he snarled. "Well? Do you have anything else to report?" he tapped his foot impatiently.

Mutt tried to recall if he saw something today, but nothing came to mind. He lowered his head and answered "No, M'lord." Razz was angry enough.

His lord huffed and Mutt could see him straining to keep calm.

"Keep an eye around anyway. I want you to teleport straight home once your shift is over." Razz gritted his teeth. " _Straight home_."

He didn't wait for an answer, heading back to his own work without another order.

Mutt just watched Razz march away. When he couldn't see the other skeleton aymore, he let himself sigh and sit down on the snow. Why was he making so many mistakes? He got hit by a wave of bad luck, that's the only explanation. Mutt stood, back to his station, and looked at the snow falling around.

He was still tired and sore, but rested enough to be able to complete his shift. He didn't want to risk Razz coming again to find him gone. It would be better for his back if he avoided angering him again.

Though… he doubted Razz would come back. If Mutt went back home now, he probably would never even know. Razz only got home two hours later than him, after all. It was a good chance to rest. It was a good chance to twinkle with the machine too, see if he felt like he accomplished something for once.

Without giving himself too much time to think about it, Mutt teleported to the back of their house and submerged into the mess of a world of blueprints, numbers and metal.

* * *

It didn't take long for Mutt to give up on his little side hobby. The damned machine just didn't work! It seemed that the blueprints were incorrect or some piece was broken, because all it did was make clang noises. Mutt just sat down at the mess of his little lab. That's enough for today. It doesn't even matter, he doesn't even know what the machine does anyway.

Mutt had barely teleported to his room when he heard the loud "I'm home!" that told him Razz got home from work. So he, as a good dog, went running down stairs to greet him back with a big smile.

Razz barely paid him a glance while he locked the door.

"Did you see anything... strange today?"

"Hmm. Other than the bunny, no, M'lord." Mutt said with a smile, though he felt guilty for not having actually done any patrol and lying to Razz.

At least Razz seemed to be in a better mood now. So either the training or the regulation of puzzles had went well. He hoped that his mood was good enough to let him get at least a few bites of actual food. If he was truly lucky he would even get a little of bbq sauce.

Well, dreaming wasn't bad, right?

Razz didn't say anything else, making his way to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Mutt just kept himself sat on the floor by the doorway, watching in silence. He wondered what had brought that question up. Maybe something had happened? It only made him feel guiltier. It was like there was a thick blanket of anxiety falling on his head.

What if something bad happened and it was his fault? What if a human had come through? What if someone has been wracking a havoc around?

Mutt must have been made some strange face, because when he got his thoughts back to the present he noticed that Razz was throwing him some glances.

The shorter skeleton narrowed his eyes at him. "Only a bunny, right?" he echoed.

Mutt did his best to answer as nonchalantly as he could. "Yeah… Only a bunny." probably. He would never be able to say for sure. Mutt tried to look more easy going, knowing it would do no good to stress Razz even more than the work does.

The smell of food felt divine to Mutt. If he didn't mess up anything today he was sure that he would be capable of returning to his room to take a small bite of his secret stash of snack (half of a Cinnamon Bunny).

And maybe try to mess a little bit more with the cursed machine. He wanted to give up on that, but it felt like he _needed_ to fix that. Like it was _important_.

Mutt managed to distract himself enough not to notice his lord glaring at him. He only had time to dodge the pan by reflex, but dodging didn't take him out of the scalding water's way. He bit down a yelp, finally looking up at Razz's furious face

"Do you think I'm an idiot?!" he snarled, grabbing Mutt by the collar.

Mutt shook his head and knelt down in front of Razz while apologizing and denying saying anything to offend him. Throwing a few praises too to try to placate the ire of the small skeleton in front of him.

The other skeleton just kicked Mutt's head, then stomped on his ribs, one, two, three times. Mutt heard a growl before the feeling of boots on his ribs made itself known, heavier and heavier until he heard bone cracking. Mutt simply whimpered as he curled on the ground.

"Don't lie to me, Mutt." Razz spat, pulling him back to his feet by tugging harshly on the collar.

The taller remained in silence. Better not to say anything else for now. Razz must be very stressed these days, it was a part of being in the Royal Guard. The LV made monsters more aggressive, it was just natural.

Razz gritted his teeth and kicked him one last time, furious.

"Nothing to say? Fine." he turned his back to the other, seething in anger. Mutt held back a whimper and kept quiet. "If all I can get out of your mouth is _garbage_ , the least you can do is to learn how to _swallow_ it."

Razz grinned and kicked the trash can in front of him, and all the putrid several-weeks-old garbage fell to the ground, more liquid than solid at this point. Razz kicked the can once more and Mutt's eyes landed on yesterday's food, now a disgusting mess between other rotting magic residues.

"Well, here is your dinner, Mutt." Razz said, still smiling. "I want you to lick the floor clean."

The food was beyond spoiled by now, to the point where it would probably be healthier if he just skipped dinner. Mutt didn't want to eat that. The smell was just terrible, he felt like throwing up just by looking at it, mushy and soaked porridge looking trash that wafted a foul odor glaring at him. But Razz told him to do so, he will.

Holding his breath he lowered himself to start eating the food. Putrid and disgusting were the only words that he could use to describe the taste, and he just tried not to think about the texture. Even if these did grant him more magic than the dry kibble, it was most certainly corrupted magic. 

Razz eventually left the kitchen, but Mutt could feel his stare at his back. He simply forced himself to keep eating while gagging at the taste of the food and licking the floor clean from the garbage. He wouldn't be surprised if he got sick again or if his breath smelled like trash for one week.

"Clean the kitchen once you're finished." he heard the order before the sound of footsteps going upstairs told him that Razz was not watching him anymore.

The first thought to cross his mind was to teleport some of the trash somewhere far away and not eat it, but Mutt decided it would be better to not disobey his lord. The pain in his ribs from Razz's kick was less sharp now, but it felt like moving hurt more. Did his ribs crack? Shit. This week kept getting worse and worse.

He could feel his body refusing the 'food' by throwing it back into his mouth as magic. He wanted to throw up and throw this all to hell, but it would upset Razz even more. So he didn't.

When he was finally done and the kitchen was clean, Razz had most likely already gone to sleep. Mutt sighed. Despite how tired and sore he was, he didn't think he could actually fall asleep. He looked at the clock, deciding to tinker with the machine once again before going to bed himself. Why not?

* * *

While the thing looked fine, all it did when turned on was mock him with clanking noises, as if there was something loose inside. Mutt glared at it, trying to see a magical solution to the puzzle, but no matter how much he searched, there was no such part.

Damned machine. He had spent hours here and no progress whatsoever! He was tired, his ribs hurt and he smelled like garbage, and the machine wasn't even cooperating with him. Mutt didn't know why he still bothered. Maybe he should really just… give up.

He decided to stop by now, leaving the lab after giving a good kick at the pile of useless circuits. It started making noises as if it was working, which made Mutt's eyes sparkle with hope… buuut, no. The machine let out a flash of light and kept being the assholish piece of metal as it had always been. Fuck it.

He just teleported back to his room and threw himself on his mattress, promptly falling asleep.

* * *

Razz wasn't sure what woke him up, but his senses went from telling him he was safe in his bedroom to red flashing warnings that screamed that something wasn't right at all. He promptly opened his eyes and jumped on his feet, bone attacks already materialized, and-

_Where was he?!_

The room was way too cheery and colorful. Not even a child's room was like this, just- were those fake stars glued on the ceiling? Where was he? Why was he here? Who-

Movement from the bed (was he sleeping on that bed? For how long? How-) brought his attention to the fact that he wasn't alone. Razz snarled and enveloped whoever's soul it was in blue magic, slamming them against the wall.

"Who-" the Captain of the Royal Guard froze, not understanding what he was seeing for one second. It was… him? The skeleton in blue pyjamas covered in stars yelped in surprise, looking sleepy and confused. Razz frowned darkly, gritting his teeth. "Who are you?"


End file.
